


[Podfic of] Flowers for the Emperor

by isweedan



Series: [Podfic of] Double Agent Vader [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Double Agent Vader, Gen, Language of Flowers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Spies & Secret Agents, Time Skips, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [01:01:39]Fialleril's Summary:Someone is sending the Emperor seditious flowers. Senator Pooja Naberrie is delighted.(Or, I finally write the Bouquet of Disdain as an actual fic.)





	[Podfic of] Flowers for the Emperor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flowers for the Emperor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108382) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> Fialleril's Notes:  
>  _For duc._  
>  _Because what this ‘verse really needed was some more irony. So here, have the life story of Pooja Naberrie and seven years’ worth of seditious flower messages._
> 
> _This fic jumps around a bit in the timeline, with the first scene taking place twelve years after ROTS, and the final scene happening basically simultaneously with Bedrock and the events at the beginning of ANH. In the middle, we also get Pooja’s view of the Empire Day when Moff Pirus so graciously volunteered to be a fall guy._
> 
> _This fic began life as a bit of crack based on[this tumblr post](http://koscheiis.tumblr.com/post/145738369188/flower-shop-au), which Duc expanded on in a beautiful way [here](http://fialleril.tumblr.com/post/146427873361/flower-shop-au). Full credit for the Bouquet of Disdain becoming a serious thing in this ‘verse goes to Duc._
> 
> _//_
> 
> _Yes, that was a reference to the Washington Post's tagline. I couldn't resist._

**Length** 01:01:39

 **Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Double%20Agent%20Vader%209%20Flowers%20for%20the%20Emperor.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is a .zip file of the series,](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DAV.zip) Right-click to DL!
> 
> Cover Note -- I would have LOVED to build an actual Earth-equivalent bouquet for this cover. Alas, the virtual flower arranging tools I tried out wern't up to the task. All for naught. I do like where I ended up though, and that the subtle color in the image is a suitable red/black.


End file.
